Castle of Dark?
by tokico
Summary: So theres a feud between Dark And Krad, Over The 'Mystery Girl'. They both Want her for there reasons. But those will be revealed in Chapter two! yup. M for Chapt 2


_Ok._So Krad wants to kill the mystery girl. Dark wants to save her. motives behind actions are unknown.  
BUT Dark is soon falling in love with her. As Krad is falling apart with out her.

ohh the mystery!

_

* * *

_

Spat

Krad's eye twitched as he felt a soft thump on his back. Krad, being in an already not so peachy mood, spun on heel to see the guilty object lyeing rejected on the floor.

Said object was a cupcake.

He looked over his shoulder at his back to see large clump of icing glued to his favorite jacket, and worst of all, matting together sections of his perfect hair. The anger flashed in his eyes as he looked ahead of him to find the accused. But all his clear golden eyes saw were dust covered crates and boxes.

He once again glanced at the accursed cupcake, he realized whom it belonged to mostly because of the purple icing still stuck to it.

"DARK!" The loud call echoed past the boxes and crates to the ears of the purple haired thief.

"Aww, you sound a little touchy today Kraddie. Maybe we should do this some other time?" Dark called out from his hiding place. He already had his captive,  
the young girl squirmed silently beside him. But he needed an escape route. Maybe the cupcake wasn't his best idea.

As the light footsteps of his angel-like enemy aproached, he heald his breath and stood.

'Soon as he nears the corner, all I have to do is pounce, and slap on the cuffs. Then run like hell till I'm in the clear,' Dark thought up his escape plan, readying the bonds.

As he looked back at the girl, a loud explosion sent shock waves through the room and he was tossed to the floor. Hearing Krad fall like wise with a grunt, he looked around the crate that served as his cover to see the large door at the front of the ware house blown open with several men in white suits swarming in.

With their guns pulled the newcomers walked past the wreckage and targeted Krad in their scopes.

One man was different than the others. He wore a black suit, with a white rose in the breast pocket. "We've been after you for some time now Krad." He Raised his hand, and immediately a net covered the confused blond. Not a second later, a small dart was fired towards him.

Realizing the situation, he dodged the tranculizer dart and rid himself of the net.

"I'm sorry but, we'll have to finish this another time Dark. But next time, I'll be making sure we aren't interrupted." Krad calmly stated as his white wings appeard on his back. "And don't think you'll get away either." he glared at the girl alongside dark, still bound and gagged.

Another explosion, more silent and cause by Krad opened the center of the roof big enough for him to glide through.

Dark watched his sworn enemy fade into the sky. As soon as his figure was gone, a shifting was heard by all the buildings occupants.

"EVERYBODY OUT! ITS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" was heard from one of the white suited men. No one wanting to stay to verify, the building was quickly empty. Except for a purple haired theif, and his small prisoner.

"Hmm I'm guessing now would be a good time to make an exit?" he asked to the attractive girl. She surprised him by giving him a wide eyed nod. "I guess i'll follow his lead then." Reaching into the baggy pockets of his loose fitting black pants, he with drew a small white animal. "Time to do your thing Wiz." He said quietly, his back to the girl.

"Mhmmh..! "She watched as the furry ball of fluff turned into a magnificant pair of black wings. 'Wonder how that works..' She tryed to scoot away as the mysteryous man turned and reached twords her.

"Whoops! Not getting away from me cutie!" He winked at her and scooped her up without a second thought. He leaped up with no strain and took flight. He could feel her fright as she hid her face in his calf length trench coat. "Heh how cute" murmured so quiet, barley wiz could hear.

But as the strangeness of flight left her she strugled against the tight grasp that held her. The gag fell from her mouth with a final twist.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" she screamed. She kept turning trying to get free.

"Haha fine." Dark let her drop as he smirked. Floating for a second listening to the screaming girl, he chuckled. 'Maybe now she'll listen to me' he thought as he dived and caught her.

"Ok now lets try this again. I'll untie you if you promise not to try to get away. Deal?" She nodded slightly, as he landed softly on a near by roof top. He quickly cut the ropes and tossed them aside before resuming his flight.

"So... Uhm. Why am I here?" she asked.

"What? No who are you, what are you going to do with me speech? How lame!" rolling his eyes at the last word he grined.

"Well, that would be nice to know but i'm going to stick with my first question." she stated watching his face.

"Your awfully calm for someone who's just been kidnapped. Strange. And because I'm sooo amazingly honest, I'll answer your questions.(Grin) First. Your here because you'd be dead if i didn't grab you. The psycho blond would have killed you slowly and painfully, I'll give you the details later. (Snicker)."

"HEY! I'm not a kid. i'ma woman! With the whole crazy blond guy thing, well i can handle my self!" Dark had quieted his laughing after the 'i'ma woman!' thing, but this was just hilarious.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA, a kid, opps, i mean _'woman'_ against _Krad_? Yeah. Like that's going to work. Just so you know, HE'S FUCKING INSANE! I just hope you'll take that to heart." She gave him a last glance before deciding to ignore him.

"i'll do what i want.." she mumbled with a pout.

With a last roll of his eyes, he set down on the watch tower of a dark castle.

"Where are we?" she questioned after looking around.

"Home"

* * *

As they arive at Dark's house, er castle, many more questions arrive also.

I'm ganna countinue this story, but i would like to know if anyones reading it.  
Plus if people are reading its more motivation to update sooner.

So please reveiw :D

And if theres anything you would like to happen in the story, tell me and ill make it happen


End file.
